Il fait beau ce matin
by hiera
Summary: Kaoru est assi sur un banc face au temple où à lieu un enterrement. Il attend Kyo...


Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Genre : Romance ( un peu spécial je vous l'accorde u.u )

Personnages : Dir en grey

Pairing : Kaoru X Kyo

Bande son : heu... ben en faite c'est une chanson de Gackt qu'on m'a filé mais y'a pas de titre . bref, c'est une très jolie balade accoustique et c'est tout ce qui compte

Note : C'est une idée que j'ai eu lors d'une veillé funètre ( oui encore un lieu étrange pour avoir des idées de fic u.u )

Il fait beau ce matin

Il fait beau ce matin. Le ciel est d'un bleu azure magnifique. C'est bizare, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je prends le temps de le regarder. Il faut dire, je suis toujours le nez dans l'agenda du groupe à préparer notre planing, à boucler les dates de concert et autres... Bref, je ne vis plus, enfin je ne vivais plus mais aujourd'hui, je me sens bien. Ça me fait un bien fou de respirer l'air pure et de profiter de la vie. En plus il fait vraiment très beau ce matin. Un peu trop pour un enterrement. C'est triste quand même mais peut-être pas assez pour que le ciel se décide à pleurer sur le défunt. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là et comment je suis arrivé là. Je dois vraiment ressembler à un zombi par moment à force de faire les choses de manière mécanique sans y penser. Et puis je dois avoir des cernes monstrueuses à cause de mon manque de sommeil qui n'est pas seulement dû à mon travail. Enfin, aujourd'hui c'est fini. Je vais changer tous ça. Je vais devenir un homme nouveau et je vais prendre mon temps. Après tout, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. Il faut savoir profitée de la vie... enfin, j'aurais aimer le savoir plus tôt mais après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

Je suis donc assis sur ce banc en ciment, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre près du temple où aura lieu la cérémonie. Actuellement chacun fait son dernier aurevoir au mort. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il est inutile de saluer un cadavre alors que son âme l'a déjà quitté, mais c'est sans doute une consolation pour les vivants. Après tout, les enterrements sont fait pour ceux qui resta et pas pour ceux qui partent. Un mort n'a que faire de tout ça. Par contre, les vivants ont besoin de se sentir réconforté et de se souvenir qu'ils aimaient le défunt. C'est pour ça qu'on devrait toujours dire aux gens qu'on les aime, mais généralement quand on le fait il est trop tard. D'ailleurs, c'est généralement en perdant l'être cher qu'on se rend compte de sa valleur. Je connais ça moi aussi. Dans ce cas là, il n'y a que deux choix, vivre avec ou tentait de rattraper la chose du mieux qu'on peut. C'est pour cette dernière option que je obtais. Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Il y a vraiment du monde ce matin. Mais je me demande s'ils sont là pour se montrer ou parce qu'ils sont réellement tristes. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais la réponse à cette question. Pour ça il faudrait que je sois dans leur tête ou alors que les gens cessent d'être hypocrites. Tiens ? J'ai l'impression de parler comme Kyo. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on reste trop avec lui. Il a fini par déteindre sur moi. Kyo... Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, j'espère qu'il va venir, bien que j'en doute. Je peux toujours espérer ? Peut-être qu'il ne me boude plus. Il faut dire, j'ai vraiment été éxécrable avec lui à la dernière répétition. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais vraiment énervé et il n'a rien fait de son côté pour calmer la chose, alors bien évidement ça a explosé. De toute façon, il fallait que ça explose un jour. Nous ne pouvions plus continuer à faire semblant que nous n'éprouvions rien l'un pour l'autre. Mais je regrette sincèrement que ça se soit passé de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai pu lui dire sous le coup de la colère et maintenant que j'y repense, je me sens minable. J'ai dû beaucoup le blesser. Non, en faite je l'ai blesser. Mais bien entendu, comme monsieur est fier il ne me l'a pas dit et il a fait sa tête forte en partant comme si de rien n'était. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que je lui avais fait mal ? Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, s'il ne me dit pas qu'il souffre, je ne peux pas le savoir. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. On ne revient pas sur ce qui est fait. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer le voir pour m'excuser. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne. Je le connais trop pour savoir qu'il ne pointera pas le bout de son nez. Quand le warumono est véxé, il le reste longtemps...

Toshiya. Il parrait boulversé. Les enterrements n'ont jamais été son fort, mais quand même...c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état là. Il est vraiment très pâle et j'ai l'impression qu'il est prêt à fondre en larme à tout instant. Seulement il a trop de fiereté et il ne le fera pas en publique et surtout pas devant les journalistes. Saleté de journaliste, s'ils n'existaient pas, notre vie serrait tellement plus simple. Pourtant, sans eux nous ne serrions rien. Mais quand même, c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis souvent engueulé avec Kyo. Maudit paparazzi. Ils n'ont aucun respect. Ils pourraient quand même respecter un deuil. Non, eux tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est un scoop et des photos croustillantes.

Die. Il sort de la salle à son tour et rejoint immédiatement Toshiya. Ils ont toujours été très complices ces deux là, surtout pour embêter Shinya. Pauvre Shin-chan, il n'a pas fini d'en baver avec eux. D'un autre côté, je crois qu'il s'ennuirait si les deux autres bakas ne le taquinnaient pas. Bref, Die ne sourit pas aujourd'hui. Ça me fait bizare, mais c'est normal vu les circonstances. Mais quand même, Die sans son sourire commercial, c'est plus Die. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir si triste. À vrai dire je déteste les voir triste tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais c'est normal, je suis un peu leur papa en tant que leader du groupe. Peut-être que je les materne trop. Kyo me l'a souvent reproché. Je suis peut-être trop étouffant. Enfin, je vais les laisser un peu respirer, ça leur fera du bien. Et oui ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer quelques petites choses ! Enfin, c'est malheureux qu'il failles attendre ce genre de triste évènements pour prendre de grande décision. Mais c'est la vie ! Et le propre de l'être humain...

Shinya. Il sort à son tour et rejoint les deux autres. Il semble lui aussi très affecté mais il tente de rester digne. C'est tout à son honneur. Il regard un instant dans ma direction puis repose les yeux sur Toshiya et pose un main compatissante sur son épaule. Le pauvre... il est à deux doigts de craquer. Je déteste vraiment voir Totchi comme ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui et je me vois très mal aller le voir pour l'enlacer. Non, je ferais mieux de les laisser.

Une petite fille s'assoie à côté de moi. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 3 ans. Elle est adorable et elle ressemble à une petite poupée avec ses joues rebondis. Elle m'observe longuement puis me sourit. Je reponds à son sourire et elle me demande :

« Vous n'êtes plus fatigué monsieur ?

- Non. J'ai bien dormi. Un peu trop peut-être. »

Elle me fait un sourire puis sa mère l'appelle. Elle saute sur le sol puis court vers sa maman. Elles s'échangent quelques mots avant que sa mère ne pose son regard sur moi. Je lui souris mais elle ne réagit pas. Je crois que je la connais. C'est la femme d'un membre du staff, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est un peu comme cet enterrement qui ne rime à rien. Moi si je suis là, c'est pour voir Kyo.

Le prêtre arrive et se dirige directement vers Toshiya, Die et Shinya. Ils échangent quelques mots et tout le monde entre dans le temple, mais moi je ne bouge pas. Toutes ces cérémonies m'ennuis et puis j'attends Kyo. Il devrait arriver. J'espère qu'il viendra...

La cérémonie dure assez longtemps, mais ça n'a pas d'importance car je ne suis pas pressé et puis, le paysage qui m'entoure et des plus agréables. Finalement, tout le monde sort du temple et le cerceuil est mit dans une voiture noire. Toshiya pleure cette fois et Die tente de le réconforter. Quand à Shinya, il a le visage fermé. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il devrait laisser libre court à ses sentiments, qu'il ne faut justement pas les refoullers, mais je ne fais rien. Je reste assis là, alors que le cortège conduit le corps vers le lieux où il sera enterré.

Petit à petit le calme revient devant le temple et je finis par me lever. Finalement Kyo n'est pas venu. Je dois avouer que j'ai un pincement au coeur, mais c'est normal qu'il m'en veuille. Je soupire et je rejoinds le cimetière où est amassé une foule mitraillée par des journalistes. Apparement Toshiya va mieux. Dans un coin j'apperçois miyavi. Ça m'étonne qu'il soit là, quoi que... Un peu plus loin, il y a d'autres célébrités que je ne nommerais pas. Encore des gens qui sont venus se montrer. Enfin, je suis méchant de dire ça car ils sont peut-être sincères. Mais moi, ça m'est égale car le seul que je veux voir, c'est Kyo.

C'est l'heure du dépos de gerbe. C'est un moment pathétique. Puis s'en suit de l'enterrement à proprement parler, mais ça ne m'interresse pas car c'est Kyo qui occupe mes pensées.

C'est terminé. La foule se dissipe. Le temps est passé sans que je ne le vois. Ça me fait bizare. Kyo n'est finalement pas venu. Je suis triste. C'est triste. Mais c'est comme ça. Toshiya, Die et Shinya sont les derniers à s'en aller. J'aimerais les rejoindre mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Tant pis. Je vais attendre Kyo là. Je regarde donc mes trois amis s'en aller. Alors qu'ils disparessent de mon champ de vision, je pose mes yeux sur la tombe. Là, je suis surpris de voir un homme déposer une dernière rose. Elle est rouge et à la couleur du sang. L'homme relève son visage vers moi et me sourit alors que mon coeur est prêt à exploser. Alors il est venu. Kyo est venu. Mon chanteur me fait face et je m'avance vers lui. Il continue de me sourire et je lui demande :

« Alors tu es venu ?

- Tu en doutais Kaoru ?

- Tu ne me déteste pas ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Il tire doucement sur ma veste noir et m'attire vers lui. Je l'enlasse tendrement tout en poussant un soupire de soulagement en le sentant se blottir un peu plus contre moi.

« Je t'aime tellement Kyo.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Tout en resserrant mes bras autour de son corps, je pose mon regard sur la tombe. Il s'agit d'un double caveau à pierre tombale unique. Il y a deux nom inscrits dessus : les notres.

FIN

Note : Dans mon idée de base, c'était Kyo qui devait racconter son enterrement et puis finalement j'ai changé à la dernière minute. Bon, je suis pas très death fic, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas réellement le sentiment d'en avoir écrit une. Pour moi, c'est un romance et rien d'autre. Pour moi, une death fic marque la fin de quelque chose. La mort est une finalité. Alors que là, la mort n'est que le début. Et puis elle n'est pas triste cette histoire, si ?


End file.
